


jalousie

by Ruriruri



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriruri/pseuds/Ruriruri
Summary: The lights of Paris look magnificent when you've never been.





	

I really hate you, you know.

Yui Ikari. So devastatingly bright. Like the lights in Paris, all yellows and golds, all dramatic lighting and pristine portraiture. I can see Paris better than I can see London these days. Maybe because I haven’t ever been.

I saw the pictures you sent me. The wedding ones—he looks happy, like a stupid goof. You even got him to comb his hair. I couldn’t imagine it, you with him, for longer than a little while. A fling and you’d be off, smiling that wistful smile and gulping down some coffee, saying it wasn’t meant to be. I’m sure you would have gotten your fair share of guys willing to pick up the pieces, but I’m not one of them. You’d have found your happiness with someone else anyway. 

My professors say they like what they see in me, but what they haven’t seen is you. It’s worse being bested by a phantom than beaten by you in the flesh. I do my labwork and research and I think if Yui had been here, she would have coaxed more out of this. Could have seen more than I can. Competition is one thing, but what we had wasn’t competition. You never realized you were my rival.

My idol.

The clubs here suck, by the way. I went last week with some freshmen. I took out the pigtails you gave me for the first time in months, put on my contacts. I’m old enough to make bad decisions, but I didn’t. I sat in a corner and turned down the only drink I was offered by some bloke about forty with rotten teeth because I remembered I was donating next week. They wanted a bright one, and they couldn’t get you—so I guess I’ll be a mother before you. Immaculate deception. That’s one thing I’ll have beaten you at.

Maybe I’ll send pictures, too.

finis


End file.
